A Cold Delivery
Story idea I had WAAAYY back in January/Febuary so now im writing it Its just explaining why Kohos pups are named what they are and how Shiro reacted Note - The scene with Isis getting her name I know isnt scientificly acurate since they cant see the eyes till around 4-7 weeks but, Dogs cant talk and drive cars, also the real reason I chose Isis is we had a dog names Isis Characters * Koho * Everest * Shiro * Koho and Everests Pups (Minor) Story Koho sat nervously outside of the clinic next too Shiro. The small pup wasn't sure what was going on but wasn't put down by it. He simply played with the snow around his paws smiling. Koho looked down at his son and smiled. “So are you worried about Mommy?” He said too Shiro hoping to spark some kind of conversation with him. “What! Is Mommy hurt!” Shiro said sitting up and starting to run over to the door. “Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah!” Koho said running up and Picking up Shiro into his arms. “Mommys just getting a checkup, she will be fine.” Koho said. He felt Shiro's tenseness go away when he said that. Soon the doctor came out and told Koho and Shiro they could go inside to see her. They two quickly got up and went inside the warm room where she was laying. Koho could hear soft weeping from her wife and quickly ran over to her worried. “Are you okay, is it something bad?!” He asked her worried. She looked at him a huge smile on her face tears of joy shown under her eyes. “Yes..Im fine..” She said tired. “What was wrong?” Koho asked her. “Nothings wrong Koho, Im just happy!” She said hugging him. Koho was surprised and confused at the same time. “Why are you so happy?” He said hugging her back. She let go and looked him in the eyes smiling. “I'm having puppies.” She said. Koho had a few seconds before he realized what his mate had said. Soon it made it through his mind. “You're having puppies!” He squealed giving her a big hug surprising her. She hugged him back and smiled. “I am, they should be born in a few months.” Everest said making him smile again. “I can't wait to see them!” Koho said Everest smiled. “It will be a little bit alright?” Everest said making Koho nod and slow down a bit. “I know I know, lets go home then alright?” Koho said smiling at his Wife then looking over at Shiro who was playing with the blocks left for younger pups. Everest smiled getting off the bench and walking over to him. “Come on Shiro, time to go home!” Everest said picking him up. He squirmed in protest but let her carry him too Kohos zamboni and they all went back up too Jake's place too tell him the new. It didn't take long until the news had spread around and every pup was excited about the pups. It was a few weeks away from when the pups were due and Everest was very well showing the signs of pups and little Shiro was starting to get suspicious. Shiro ran into his moms room jumping onto her bed and pushing on her side. “Mommy! Lets play lets play!” Shiro said pushing on her side. Everest moaned a little sitting up and looking over at Shiro. “Shiro honey, I can't do that kind of stuff in my condition.” She sighed as Shiro gave his best puppy dog eyes. “Koho!” Everest called. The husky ran in. “Yes what do you need Everest?” Koho said coming in. “Can you please play with our son, i'm too tired.” Everest said. Koho sighed and then forced a smile. “Sure!” He said. Shiro looked at him confused. “Mommy? Daddy? You two are acting weird!” Shiro said. “What makes you say that Shiro?” Koho asked “Well Mommy has been tired and you also seem tired..” Shiro said “What's wrong?” “Koho, I think you should explain.” Everest said. Koho nodded lifting up his paws. “Well when two dogs love eachother very much they..” he started but was cut off by Everest. “Koho! Not that!” Everest said. Koho looked at her and gave her the ‘really? then what?’ look. Everest sighed and placed a paw on her bloated stomach “That.” She said. Koho made the ‘ohh that!” face and looked back too Shiro. “Shiro, you're going to be a big brother!” Koho said. Shiro took a few seconds before realizing what he had said when he howled in joy giving his dads leg a hug then running over to his moms belly pressing his ear against it. “Mommy! Can I hear kicks!” He said excitedly. Everest laughed. “Maybe you can!” Everest laughed placing a paw on Shiro's shoulder. “Now do you understand why I can't play?” She said. Shiro nodded then opened his mouth. “When will they be born?” Shiro asked. Everest smiled. “A few weeks from now and you will have your own baby sisters and brothers!” She said making him smile. “Im going to be an older brother!” He said getting up and jumping around. Koho ran over to him pinning him down and tickling him. “In about two or three weeks you will!” He said as Shiro squirmed under his grasp. Those two weeks zipped by faster than a speeding bullet for the family of three and soon Shiro and Koho were waiting outside the clinic as Everest sat inside. She had been complaining of stomach pains so Koho quickly brought her to the clinic and nearly as soon as they got their she started having contractions. The doctors brought her to a room to help her out but Koho and Shiro had to wait outside. Koho had to hold down his son too keep him from running up to the door and trying to knock it down for the fifth time. A Doctor opened the door and koho was relieved when they said that he and his son could go inside. Shiro raced past the doctor and into the room his mom was standing against the bed. “Have they been born yet!” He said looking around on the table were his mom was lying. Everest weekly nooded and lifted up her tail revealing four puppies laying on the blanket. “Thats four of them, the doctors are checking up the last one too make sure that she's okay.” Everest sighed. Koho came in and layed next to his wife placing a paw on hers. “You're okay..” He said happily as she smiled up at him. He then moved over to look at the pups seeing them lying down he slowly nudged them closer too him and Shiro. “What are their names?” Shiro asked. Koho smiled using his tail too point too one who was Purple and Brown “I think we should name her Tatiana after my sister.” Koho said. Everest smiled. “Thats so sweet.” She said. Koho then nudges a completely white and purple one over. “That one should be named Elbert, after that mountain Hailey climbed.” Everest said. Koho noded when he saw another one move. This one mostly a lighter purple than his siblings with brown and white mixed in. “Kilimanjaro.” Everest said. Koho smiled giving the small pup a lick. Before he could get too the last pup, who was significantly smaller than his siblings the doctor brought over the one she had been inspecting. She brought the small pup down holding her with the pups belly facing towards Koho. “Their is a slight problem with this one..” The doctor said. Koho looked up worried. “What's wrong?” Koho asked. The doctor growled a bit. “Well, she's blind.” She said, Koho was slightly surprised at first but then smiled. “Well then we will just make do, you can set her down with the other pups.” Koho said. The doctor smiled and placed the puppy down as she gave a slight yawn. Koho smiled as Everest looked up at him. “What should we name her?” Everest asked. “Hmm..” Koho said “Maybe...Isis!” He said. Everest gave him a sideways glance. “Why?” Everest asked. “Because Isis is the egyptian god of good fortune and long life, and I want her to have good fortune and a long life despite her disability.” He said smiling. Everest smiled. Before either of them could say anything else Shiro spoke up. “Umm Mom, Dad do you guys have a name for him?” He asked referring to the small one laying in front of Shiro hugging his paw. “Koho?” Everest said looking at her mate. Koho nodded his head no so Everest looked back at him. “It seems we don't have a name yet, do you have any suggestions?” Koho said. Shiro smiled. “Trek, I like Trek!” Shiro said. The puppy responded by looking up at Shiro and giving his brothers nose a lick making Shiro laugh. “You're so cute Trek!” Shiro said softly pressing his nose against the tiny puppy's nose. Everest and Koho smiled at eachother. “Trek, Thats his name.” Koho said making Shiro beam again.